el milagro
by dramberg
Summary: endo y aki estan enamorados pero ambos tiene miedo de decir lo que el otro siente por el o ella pero lo descubriran mediante un accidente ya que eso le deja mucha tristeza a aki porque endo muere ahora aki que hara pero siempre lo apoyara habra un milagro ? o no volvera a despertar .


Hola este es mi primer fic que hago

Asi que no se si me saldrá bien pero

Dejen sus reviews para decirme si

Esta mal o esta bien.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

Y si lo hiciera endo y aki serian

Esposos en el go ahora a

Comenzar

Un milagro

Un dia normal en que los jugadores de inazuma eleven practicaban y habían dos personas que no podían expresar su amor sip esas dos personas eran endo y aki pero los dos estaban inseguros de que si el otro no sentía lo mismo asi que siempre estaban con el pensamiento de que la o le dejarían por otro hasta que un dia .

Pov de aki

No se que paso no pude soportar ver esas terribles noticias sobre el ya que pensaba que alcanzaría su sueño y no me gusto y cada vez que lo recuerdo me produce un dolor que solo siento por el.

Flash back

En ese dia endo estaba practicando hasta que se distrajo por mirar a ella a la persona que mas amaba si ella era aki ella atrapo su corazón de una forma ya que ella siempre le apoyaba en todo incluso si nadie lo apoyaba ella siempre estuvo allí .

Sus amigos estaban practicando una técnica especial y les salio y ese balón vino con una fuerza que no se podía describir y como endo se distrajo (N.A.:solo es para el fic) le dio en su cara desmayandolo y todos sus compañerosfueron a ver que le paso pero notaron que no estaba desmallado asi que haruna llamo a una ambulancia pero esta tardo en llegar y no sabieron que hacer pero no vieron a aki y en ese momento le dijeron a haruna que fuera a buscarla y la encontró

Aki: (llorando) porque le tuvo que pasar eso porque a las personas que mas amo le pasan esto :

Haruna:(escuchando y mirando) si que esta enamorada de endo pero lo de malo es de que endo no responde.

Haruna:(interrumpe)aki porque lloras si sabes de que endo se pondrá bien.

Aki: (sigue llorando) y si no se recupera no podre decirle mis sentimientos.

Haruna: (intentando calmarla)pero no te preocupes no pasara nada vos solo ve con endo al hospital.

En ese momento llega la ambulanciapara llevar a endo a un hospital para ver si tiene algo y en ese momento llega aki un poco calmada diciendo de que ira con endo al hospitaly aki entra al camión y van rápido al hospital y llegan al fin ya que era un poco largo.

Llevan a endo en una camilla y lo llevan a un cuarto (N.A.:me olvide el nombre) mientras tanto aki esperaba en una parte del pasillo.

Fin del flash back

Aki estaba esperando hasta que acabo y le dijeron que lo vea por ultima vez en ese momento aki supo de que su peor pesadilla se había cumplido de que su amor la persona que mas quería había dejado de existir y fue a verlo y entro casi ya llorando y lo vio en hay sin ningún singno vital y solo lo abrazo .

Aki: (llorando)endo yo te amo no te vayas de aqui porfavor no te vallas yo quiero pasar muchas contigo juntos quiero que seamos una familia porfavor endo no te vallas de mis brazos .

Las lagrimas de aki cayeron al rostro de endo y endo empezó a moverse y solo pudo decir.

Endo: (diciendo con lo que mas pudo) y..o t..a…m…b…i…e…n t…e…a…m…o a….k….i… .

Y los doctores vinieron y vieron de que era un milagro de que el chico seguía vivo .

Y se lo trasladaron a endo un cuarto de el hospital y la primera persona que entro fue aki y vio a endo ya despierto y solo le dijo .

Aki:(llorando) ¡endo! Pensé que nunca mas te volveria a ver pensé que morirías.

Endo:lo siento si te hice llorar y solo quiero decirte una cosa.

Aki:(calmada) que

Endo:de que te amo por eso me paso este accidente por que te amo y nunca dejaría de que te quedes sola.

Aki: (llorando)

Endo: no llores se que te hice sufrir pero…

Aki: no es de tristesa es de felicidad

Después de sto aki y endo se hicieron novios y hasta que

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que aki y endo se casaron y tuvieron su hijo llamado mart y solo se pudo decir de que si no hubiera pasado ese accidente nunca endo huniera vivido una vida tan feliz como la que vive ahora a lado de su querida esposa aki y su hermoso hijo mart.

Que les parecio saque esta hisoria de uno de mis fic pero vi de que no esta completo y me llego la inspiración bueno talvez la siguiente vez haga un tenmaoi o un endaki no se lo pensare dejen sus reviews me sentiré muy contento by hasta la próxima.


End file.
